


Le secret des Uchiwa

by swordetios



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordetios/pseuds/swordetios
Summary: Sasuke ne pense plus qu'à une chose : se venger et restaurer l'honneur de son clan. Mais si Itachi avait eu une bonne raison de tuer tout le monde ? Et si Sasuke avait encore de la famille quelque part ?





	1. Routine Mortelle

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous ! 
> 
> Je vous présente le premier chapitre de ma fic, ainsi que ma toute première histoire sur Naruto ! J'espère que cela vous plaira et je suis impatiente d'avoir vos premiers retours !  
Un immennnnnnse merci à LafrenchQ qui à fait un gros travail de correction !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Le soleil laissait seulement passer quelques uns de ses rayons que déjà Sasuke sortait du lit. Une nuit de plus où il avait rêvé de sa famille. Une fois de plus, il se réveillait seul dans cette immense maison, dans un silence des plus morbides. Il poussa un faible soupir avant de chasser ses idées moroses de son esprit. Sa main replaça rapidement une mèche qui le gênait. Ses cheveux noirs de jais étaient encore en bataille et seule une bonne douche l’aiderait à remettre de la discipline dans tout ce fouillis. Sasuke se rendit jusqu’à la salle de bain sans un bruit. Il alluma les lumières et s’avança dans la pièce. Cette dernière était une grande salle spacieuse. Deux lavabos étaient fixés aux murs, face à un immense miroir. Trois faces de la pièce étaient peint en vert pomme tandis que le dernier était blanc. Dans le coin le plus reculé se trouvait une cabine de douche de forme rectangulaire et vitrée sur le haut alors que le bas était noir opaque. Le carrelage carré et blanc illuminait la pièce. Un tapis noir était disposé aux pieds des lavabos et un autre près de la cabine de douche. Sasuke retira ses habits et les laissa à terre. Le jeune homme prit le temps de s'observer dans la glace. Sa peau blanche et parfaite portait encore les traces de l’oreiller. Son visage pâle portait encore les traces de l’oreiller. Ses yeux noirs ne laissaient rien transparaître de ses émotions mais ses sourcils légèrement froncés lui donnaient l’air renfrogné. Peut-être l’était-il réellement ? Il avait encore passé la nuit à rêver de ses parents. Quelques souvenirs heureux lui étaient revenus en mémoire. Sasuke avait surtout rêvé de sa mère, Mikoto Uchiwa, et de son sourire. A cette pensée, les muscles de son corps se tendirent légèrement. Des muscles parfaitement dessinés, alliant puissance et finesse. Beaucoup d’heures et d’entraînements avaient été nécessaires pour en arriver là. Le jeune Uchiwa poussa un nouveau soupir avant de secouer la tête et de se faufiler dans la douche. Il alluma l’eau et ferma les yeux en sentant le liquide chaud couler sur sa peau. Sasuke se lava rapidement, sortit, se sécha puis s'habilla avec les affaires préparées de la veille. 

Il se rendit ensuite dans la cuisine, alluma la lumière et commença à préparer son petit déjeuner. En attendant que ses oeufs à la poêle chauffent, le jeune homme prit le temps de détailler la pièce des yeux. Cette dernière était équipée de placards en bois. Une grande table, elle aussi en bois, était au centre de la cuisine. L’espace semblait plutôt petit par rapport au reste de la maison mais cela donnait une ambiance chaleureuse et rassurante qu’autrefois Sasuke adorait. A présent, il se sentait plus que jamais seul dans cet endroit silencieux et dépourvu de vie. Il baissa la tête, ferma les yeux, et chassa encore une fois les pensées de son esprit. Les rêves le rendaient parfois nostalgique. Ses muscles se tendirent à nouveau et sa mâchoire se crispa quelques instants. La vengeance. Il n’y avait plus que ça qui devait compter pour lui à présent. Son frère avait exterminé sa famille sans la moindre raison avant d’obliger son cadet à revivre la scène grâce au mangekyou sharingan. Depuis lors, l’admiration qu’avait Sasuke envers son frère Itachi s'était muée en haine. Une haine qui le pousserait à se venger, quoi qu’il en coûte. Poussant un nouveau soupir, le jeune homme revint à la réalité, secoua une énième fois la tête avant de s’installer pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

Aujourd’hui, l’équipe 7, son équipe donc, allait partir en mission. Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, lui-même et leur professeur, Kakashi Hatake, partaient au pays de la terre. Ils devaient aller récupérer un présent fait à leur nouvel Hokage, Tsunade. Une mission longue de plusieurs jours, et qui semblait particulièrement ennuyeuse. Pourquoi les ninjas de Iwa n’avaient-ils pas apportés le cadeau eux-mêmes ? Sasuke était forcé de le reconnaître, cette mission ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il avait tellement d’autres choses à penser, à faire, que lorsque Naruto s'était offusqué de cette mission, lui-même n’avait pas pu réprimer un hochement de tête. Après avoir fini son assiette, il se leva, rangea rapidement, attrapa son sac préparé la veille et sortit de sa maison après avoir noué son bandeau sur son front. Sasuke ne prenait jamais la peine de fermer à clef derrière lui. A quoi bon quand on n’a plus rien à protéger ? Il se dirigea aux portes du village. Évidemment, c’était encore lui le premier arrivé. C’était toujours lui… Sakura le rejoindrait bientôt, puis Naruto arriverait avec une mine encore complètement ensommeillée. Leur professeur aurait du retard. Il avait toujours du retard. C’était pénible mais Sasuke ne pouvait rien y faire.

Sasuke s’appuya sur un mur et laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Bientôt, une jeune fille le rejoignit. C’était Sakura. Elle était habillée d’une robe tirant sur le rouge aux bordures blanches. Un short noir s’arrêtant à mi-cuisse sur lequel était attachée une sacoche pour ses kunais venait compléter sa tenue. Ses cheveux roses et courts étaient attachés grâce au bandeau de Konoha. Sakura regarda Sasuke de ses yeux vert pâle avant d’entamer la discussion :  
\- Bonjour Sasuke ! dit-elle dans un grand sourire.  
\- Hm.  
C’était la seule réponse qu’il avait envie de fournir. Il n’était franchement pas d’humeur à faire des efforts aujourd’hui. Mais était-ce seulement aujourd’hui ?

Sakura ne s’acharna pas et s’appuya à son tour sur le mur. Elle croisa les mains dans son dos et se mit à regarder un peu partout en prenant soin d’éviter de regarder son compagnon. 

La jeune fille se sentait gênée lorsqu’elle était seule en présence du brun. Il faut dire qu’elle en était particulièrement amoureuse et le simple fait de rester près de lui la rendait vraiment heureuse. Elle se mit à regarder le ciel. Malgré la légère brume du matin, le temps semblait propice à leur mission. “Tant mieux” pensa-t-elle. S’il avait dû pleuvoir dès le départ, cela les aurait sûrement ralentis. Si la météo se maintenait pendant toute leur mission, il y avait de grandes chances qu’ils soient de retour dans trois ou quatre jours tout au plus. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, alors que l'esprit de la jeune fille continuait de réfléchir sur les conditions climatiques, un jeune garçon blond arriva en baillant largement :  
\- Salut…  
\- Naruto, tu ne devrais pas bailler comme ça, c’est impoli ! lança sa partenaire sèchement.  
\- Désolé, je me suis couché tard.

Le jeune garçon bâilla une nouvelle fois et, devant le soupir énervé de Sakura, ne put que sourire bêtement. Naruto avait une personnalité assez extravagante, il portait d’ailleurs des vêtements orange vif qui pouvaient exprimer à eux seuls ce trait de caractère. Son visage un peu rond portait de chaque côté de ses joues des stigmates ressemblant à des moustaches de félins. Ses yeux bleus n’était pas sans rappeler le ciel azur, et ses cheveux blonds étaient coiffés en pique. Nul doute qu’en grandissant, ce garçon aurait beaucoup de charme. Mais pour l’heure, c’était le cadet de ses soucis. 

Naruto s’assit sur un banc et s’étira longuement :  
\- A votre avis, Kakashi-sensei sera en retard de combien de temps cette fois-ci ?  
\- J’espère, pas de beaucoup, il nous a fait lever aux aurores quand même, répondit la jeune fille.  
\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi on est encore à l’heure alors qu’on sait qu’on va devoir l’attendre ! Il va vraiment falloir lui dire !  
\- C’est comme ça, Naruto.

Les deux ninjas se retournèrent vers Sasuke. Celui-ci avait coupé court à la discussion, d’un ton sec et froid. Naruto serra les dents. Non, aujourd’hui, il ne s'emporterait pas face à cet idiot d’Uchiwa. Depuis l’examen des Chûnins, Naruto s'était promis de ne plus réagir aux piques que pouvait lui lancer le brun. Il réprima un grognement, soupira et prit son mal en patience… Pourvu qu’ils puissent rapidement partir !


	2. Mission en terre Inconnu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le deuxième chapitre de ma petite fiction sur Naruto !  
Un gros merci aux personnes ayant pris le temps de me lire, j'espère que la suite continuera de vous plaire !
> 
> Je tiens à remercier LafrenchQ qui corrige mes textes et m'aide à m'améliorer !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

\- Salut les jeunes !  
\- Vous êtes en retard, Kakashi-sensei ! grogna Naruto, à présent allongé sur le banc.

Une bonne heure après que les trois apprentis ninja soient arrivés, leur professeur se montrait enfin :   
\- Le restaurant Ichiraku a eu une grosse livraison et je n’ai pas pu m’empêcher de les aider.  
\- Arrêtez avec vos excuses bidons !  
\- Je suis là, nous allons pouvoir nous mettre en route.

Naruto attrapa son sac et l’enfila rapidement avant de se rapprocher du groupe. Les portes du village s’ouvrirent et enfin, l’équipe 7 put prendre la route. Les premières heures de leur périple se passèrent dans d'excellentes conditions. Sakura, Naruto et Kakashi parlaient de divers sujets tandis que Sasuke restait cloîtré dans son silence. Il écoutait vaguement ce que ses partenaires disaient mais n’y prêtait pas grand attention. “Vite, que cette mission se termine” ne cessait-il de se répéter. Rapidement, une voix le sortit de ses songes :   
\- Hey, Sasuke !  
Ce dernier releva la tête et regarda Naruto pour lui montrer qu’il écoutait. Le jeune Uchiwa remarqua que son homologue semblait passablement énervé. Avait-il loupé quelque chose ?  
\- J’ai pas raison ?!  
\- A quel sujet ?  
\- Mais sur cette mission ! Elle est bidon !! Pourquoi on doit se coltiner la marche jusqu’au pays de la terre pour récupérer on ne sait quoi pour Tsunade ?!

Bon sang. Le blond venait de le sortir de ses songes pour se plaindre ? Il jeta un bref coup d’oeil vers la cime des arbres. La brume s’était complètement dissipée et le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Depuis combien de temps marchaient-ils ? Il regarda Naruto avant de reprendre :  
Si cette mission t'énerve, on a qu'à accélérer.

Une pensée lui traversa quelques instants l’esprit du jeune Uchiwa. Et si on cherchait à les éloigner de Konoha ? Sasuke entendit vaguement les grognements du blond et sentit que celui-ci s’était mis à aller plus vite. Il jeta un regard à Kakashi. Celui-ci avait l’air souriant sous son éternel masque. Le brun fronça les sourcils. Au début, il n’avait pas vraiment chercher à comprendre, pour lui, c’était une simple mission, basique et chiante. Mais maintenant que cette idée était apparue dans son esprit, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se poser des questions. Qu’est-ce qui pousserait le nouvel Hokage à les éloigner de Konoha ? Y avait-il une nouvelle menace qui planait sur eux ? Orochimaru ? Pensif, Sasuke se mit à regarder Naruto. Et si ça avait un rapport avec cet idiot ? Il le sentait de plus en plus, Naruto était entouré d’un lourd secret. Si c’était lui qu’on cherchait à protéger en les envoyant dans un autre pays plusieurs jours ? 

Une main vint se poser sur son épaule et il jeta un regard à son professeur. Kakashi lui offrit un léger sourire avant de grimper dans un arbre et de commencer à courir. Les trois apprentis lui emboitèrent le pas alors que Naruto et Sakura reprenaient une discussion des plus banales.

Aux alentours de midi, le groupe 7 s’arrêta le long d’une rivière pour s’y restaurer. Tout le monde sortit son repas accompagné d’un peu d’eau et commença à manger. Kakashi profita de cette pause pour sortir une carte et leur indiquer où ils étaient. Il dessina avec son doigt le tracé qu’ils allaient suivre en mentionnant les potentiels points dangereux :  
\- Si nous continuons sur notre lancée, d’ici demain, nous serons au pays de la terre. Il y a un village non loin de la frontière, je voudrais l’atteindre avant la nuit. On va accélérer encore un peu la cadence cet après-midi.  
\- Cette mission est franchement nulle, soupira Naruto, elle devrait entrer dans la catégorie des missions “Z” !  
\- Ça n’existe pas Naruto, commenta Sakura.  
\- Il devrait la créer, pour les missions zéros.  
\- Tu racontes n’importe quoi. C’est pénible, arrête de te plaindre à la fin ! 

Naruto grogna mais ne rétorqua rien à la jeune fille. Bon sang mais ce que ce genre de mission pouvait l’agacer. Il voulait devenir hokage, il avait encore tout à apprendre ! Un aller-retour au pays de la terre ne lui serait d’aucune utilité pour son entraînement. Après son repas, il décida de s’allonger et de fermer les yeux. Le jeune homme commença à concentrer son chakra dans son corps, le sentit et joua avec son flux.

Pendant ce temps, Sakura observait ses compagnons. Elle non plus, cette mission ne l’enchantait guère. Mais la jeune fille essayait d’être optimiste, après tout ce que leur village avait subi ces derniers mois, entre l’attaque d’Orochimaru et la perte du troisième Hokage, c’était reposant d’avoir une tâche facile à accomplir. Sakura s’attarda sur les traits de Sasuke. Comme d’habitude, le jeune garçon était un peu à l’écart et ne participait pas réellement aux conversations. Depuis qu’Orochimaru lui avait apposé sa marque, elle sentait son ami différent. Tous trois avaient été réellement secoués par l’examen, mais celui qui en avait le plus souffert, c’était Sasuke. Elle sortit de ses songes et détourna rapidement la tête en rougissant lorsque le brun lui adressa un regard.

Kakashi finit par se lever et son équipe lui emboîta une nouvelle fois le pas. La marche reprit dans une cadence plus soutenue. Le soir, alors qu’ils n’étaient plus très loin du village qu’avait mentionné leur professeur, un bruit fit stopper net ce dernier. Il regarda rapidement ses élèves avant de leur faire un petit signe. Ni une, ni deux, le groupe s’éparpilla et se dissimula dans les arbres. Ils étaient tous à bonne distance les uns des autres, mais suffisamment proches pour rester en contact visuel. Kakashi leur fit signe d’allumer leurs récepteurs avant de chuchoter :  
\- Face à nous, il y a l’air d’avoir un combat. Restez en position tant que je ne vous ai pas dit le contraire.

Sans un mot de plus, l’homme partit en reconnaissance. L’équipe 7 guettait à présent le moindre bruit. L’oreille aux aguets, leurs gestes en suspens, ils attendaient, sur le qui-vive, des nouvelles de leur professeur. Au loin, on entendait le métal s’entrechoquer, mélé à quelques éclats de voix. La tension était palpable entre les trois ninjas. 

Maîtriser sa respiration. 

Contrôler son stress. 

Évaluer le danger.

Rester concentré. 

Plusieurs minutes passèrent. Les bruits de la forêt semblaient s’être éteints. Sakura jeta un bref coup d’oeil à Sasuke à sa droite, puis à Naruto à sa gauche. Les deux avaient les yeux rivés là où Kakashi s’était enfoncé. Ils guettaient et observaient le moindre signe attestant d’un danger. Un léger crépitement dans l’oreillette de Sakura la fit sursauter : 

\- Ecoutez-moi bien. Vous allez prendre au sud et rejoindre la rivière. Une fois là-bas, vous remontez le courant jusqu’au prochain village. Quand vous y serez, vous demanderez s’il y a des Anbus qui peuvent venir ici. C’est bien compris ?  
\- Mais, Kakashi-sensei… commença Sakura.  
\- On ne va pas partir sans vous ! coupa Naruto.  
\- Je ne suis pas en danger, Naruto. Je n’ai pas été repéré mais je dois rester encore en observation. Ils se dirigent vers vous, alors ne trainez pas. On se donne rendez-vous cette nuit au village. Je reste en contact par radio si besoin. Partez maintenant.

Un léger blanc suivit la conversation. Les trois jeunes ninjas se regardèrent quelques instants. Kakashi ne leur avait jamais appris à laisser un des leurs derrière. Pourquoi maintenant ? N’était-il pas en train de les tester simplement ?

\- Ce n’est pas un exercice, allez-y !  
\- Compris.

Sasuke éteignit son micro et fit signe aux deux autres de le suivre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son coeur s’était emballé. Kakashi n’avait pas détaillé la situation qu’il voyait et c’était très étrange. Pire, il les gardait éloignés du lieu. Pourquoi ? Et si…  
Le jeune Uchiwa n’eut pas le temps d’achever sa pensée que Naruto était en train de le dépasser, tout en le fixant de ses yeux azurs. L’échange dura quelques instants avant que les deux garçons ne se concentrent à nouveau sur leur chemin. Sakura, restée légèrement en retrait, avait observé la scène. Impossible de ne pas se rendre compte que les deux garçons étaient encore en plus mauvais termes que d’habitude.

L’équipe 7 finit par atteindre la rivière et remonta le courant comme l’avait demandé leur professeur. Pour éviter d’être vu et surtout de devenir des cibles faciles, ils restaient dans les arbres pour continuer d’avancer le long de l’eau. Il leur fallut presque deux heures de course pour enfin arriver au village. Le soleil avait presque déjà disparu derrière l’horizon et le temps s'était grandement rafraîchi. 

Sans reprendre son souffle, Naruto se mit aussitôt à la recherche des Anbus. Ses deux amis lui emboitèrent le pas dans le calme. Le groupe commença à chercher dans les auberges de la ville en demandant aux personnels de service. Sakura profita de leur tournée pour réserver des chambres dans un petit gîte. 

Les lumières du village étaient à présent allumées et le petit groupe de ninja avait fait chou blanc. Naruto alluma son micro et grogna : 

\- Kakashi-sensei, il n’y a pas d’Anbus dans le village.  
\- Je m’en doutais un peu. J’ai pu reprendre la route, je serai là dans une heure. Prenez des chambres et attendez moi.  
\- C’est déjà fait, nous sommes dans le gîte tout au nord du village, commenta fièrement Sakura.  
\- Reçu, je vous rejoins là-bas.

De nouveau, les micros s'éteignirent et le groupe se dirigea vers leur gîte :

\- Hé bien, tu as décidé de rester un peu plus longtemps, finalement ?

Sasuke se retourna et se retrouva face à un vieil homme qui lui souriait. Son sang ne fit qu’un tour et il serra les poings. Il l’avait senti ! Maintenant c’était sûr, Itachi était dans les parages. Kakashi lui avait caché ça ! D’un mouvement vif, il arracha son écouteur et son micro avant de les jeter à terre. N’écoutant plus que sa rage, il courut et s’enfonça dans la forêt sombre. Naruto grogna et s’élança aussitôt à la poursuite de son ami. Avant de disparaître dans la forêt, il se retourna et s’écria vers Sakura : 

\- Reste ici et attend Kakashi-sensei ! Explique-lui ce qui se passe, moi j’essaye de ramener Sasuke !  
\- Mais… !

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà Naruto avait disparu. Elle soupira et croisa les mains devant elle. Pourvu qu’il réussisse à le ramener rapidement…


	3. Sur ses trâces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous et merci d'être arrivés jusqu'ici !
> 
> J'espère que le chapitre 3 vous plairas ;)
> 
> Un immeeeeense merci à LafrenchQ qui prend beaucoup de temps pour me relire et corrigé mes textes ! Je suis très contente du boulot phénoménale qu'elle fait !

La forêt était plongée dans le noir total et pourtant Sasuke ne ralentissait pas. Ses sharingans activés, il filait aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Le jeune Uchiwa devait absolument le retrouver, coûte que coûte. Son frère. Son unique frère qui avait assassiné sa famille. 

Il devait se venger et venger les siens. Son esprit n’était plus obnubilé que par ça. Retrouver Itachi Uchiwa et le tuer de ses propres mains. Voilà tout ce qui comptait aux yeux de Sasuke. C’était avec ces pensées remplies de rage et de colère que le jeune garçon continuait de s’enfoncer toujours plus profondément dans la forêt.

Naruto, de son côté, s'était arrêté. Il fouillait l’obscurité dans l’espoir de trouver des traces de Sasuke. Les arbres cachaient complètement la lumière et il ne voyait quasiment rien. Il finit par se redresser et regarder autour de lui avant de pousser un soupir. C’était officiel, il était complètement perdu :  
\- Et bien, je n’ai plus qu’à essayer par là…  
Et, sans plus de cérémonie, le jeune blond repris sa route, espérant de tout son coeur être sur les traces de Sasuke.

Lorsque le matin arriva, Naruto fut forcé de reconnaître qu’il s'était planté sur toute la ligne. Il monta tout en haut d’un arbre et observa l’horizon. Toujours aucune trace de Sasuke. C’était surtout ça qui l'inquiétait… Mais il avait eu beau tendre l’oreille toute la nuit, aucun bruit de lutte ne lui était parvenu. En soi, c’était bon signe. 

Il redescendit de l’arbre après avoir repéré la rivière. Par réflexe, il appuya de nouveau sur son émetteur et appela Sakura et Kakashi. Rien. Pas le moindre retour. Évidemment, son matériel avait dû le lâcher alors qu’il était séparé de ses partenaires. C’était agaçant. Naruto prit une grande inspiration pour retrouver son calme. S'énerver ne servirait à rien, autant retourner au village. Sasuke avait dû rentrer, du moins c’est ce que son ami espérait. Le jeune Uchiwa avait beaucoup de sang-froid et était très intelligent. Malheureusement, quand il s’agissait de son frère, il n’était plus du tout raisonnable et s’emportait complètement. On pouvait le comprendre. Comment aurait réagi Naruto si sa famille avait été exterminée par l’un des siens ? Lui-même l’ignorait, mais il y avait fort à parier que sa réaction n'aurait pas été de pardonner et de continuer à vivre simplement. 

Plongé dans ses pensées, il avançait doucement. La faim commençait à se faire sentir. Rapidement, son esprit divergea sur la nourriture. Un bol de nouilles chaudes… Avec des ramens ! Oh bon sang, rien que d’y penser, Naruto en avait l’eau à la bouche. Avec cet idiot d’Uchiwa, il n’avait même pas pu manger hier soir. D’ailleurs, maintenant qu’il y repensait, il n’avait pas dormi non plus… Il méritait bien de se faire offrir un bol de ramen, non ? Peut-être deux ?

Naruto stoppa. Ce bruit… Un combat avait lieu non loin, il en était sûr. Ni une ni deux, il se mit à courir. Pas de doute que Sasuke était en train de livrer un combat des plus difficiles. Le jeune Uzumaki devait faire vite s’il voulait avoir une chance d’aider son ami. 

Il arriva rapidement sur les lieux de l’affrontement et découvrit la scène. Deux personnes semblant être des brigands étaient en train d’attaquer le jeune Uchiwa. De dos, il ne voyait pas bien Sasuke, mais celui-ci paraissait en mauvaise posture. Naruto grogna et se précipita à sa rescousse :  
\- Espèce de débile ! Qu’est-ce qui t’a pris de partir seul comme ça ?!  
\- Quoi ?

Alors qu’il repoussait l’un de ses assaillants, Naruto jeta un oeil à Sasuke. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu’il découvrit que la personne qu’il avait prise pour son ami était en réalité une jeune fille ayant la même couleur de cheveux. Le blond ne put malheureusement pas prendre plus de temps pour détailler la personne qu’il avait près de lui car déjà son ennemi revenait à la charge.

***

Sasuke grognait. Le soleil se levait et il n’avait pas réussi à retrouver son frère. Il avait retourné la forêt toute la nuit sans succès. Et pourtant, il en était sûr, Itachi ne devait pas être très loin. Enervé, il marchait vers le village qu’il avait quitté la veille quand il entendit au loin la voix de Sakura :  
\- Sasuke ! Sasuke !  
\- Je suis là.

La jeune fille arriva avec Kakashi. Ce dernier regarda Sasuke de haut avant de commencer à s’exprimer :  
\- On peut savoir ce qui t’a pris de partir seul dans la forêt ?  
\- Pourquoi ne pas m’avoir dit que mon frère y était ?!  
\- Ton frère ? interrogea Kakashi.  
\- Ça va, pas la peine de faire l’étonné ! Un villageois a cru le reconnaître en me voyant ! Et vous nous avez tenu éloignés d’un combat. Vous ne vouliez pas que je le retrouve, c’est ça, Kakashi-sensei ? dit Sasuke en plantant son regard dans celui de son professeur.  
Kakashi ferma les yeux et soupira. Bon sang, tout devenait clair :  
\- Je n’ai pas vu ton frère.  
\- Ne me mentez pas !  
\- Sasuke…, tenta Sakura avant de se taire devant le regard que lui lança le brun.  
\- Je n’ai pas vu ton frère, Sasuke, reprit un peu plus durement Kakashi. Des membres de l’Akatsuki étaient là et je ne voulais pas que vous croisiez leur route.

Après un moment à regarder son professeur, Sasuke grogna et détourna le regard. Merde. Merde, merde, merde et merde. Il s'était loupé sur toute la ligne et avait perdu son sang-froid pour rien. Depuis quelques temps maintenant, cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent et il détestait ça. Lui, un fier membre du clan Uchiwa agir comme cet idiot de Naruto Uzumaki ? Rhaaa, il avait envie de se gifler ! La voix de Sakura le sortit de ses songes et il redressa la tête.  
\- Sasuke, Naruto n’est pas avec toi ?  
\- Naruto ? Il m’a suivi ? Je ne l’ai pas vu.  
\- Il s’est lancé à ta poursuite dès que tu es parti…, dit Sakura. Impossible de le joindre sur son émetteur, il ne répond pas.  
\- Nous allons retourner au village. Avec un peu de chance, il a abandonné et est rentré, continua Kakashi.  
\- J’espère qu’il ne lui est rien arrivé…  
Sur cette dernière pensée, Sakura suivit son équipe et fit demi-tour.

***

\- C’est ça, fuyez, et qu’on ne vous revoit pas !  
Naruto avait crié assez fort pour que les brigands qui s'éloignaient accélèrent encore leur course. Il reprit un peu son souffle et s’assit contre un arbre. Le combat n’avait pas été très difficile mais sa course après Sasuke et son manque de sommeil se faisaient particulièrement sentir maintenant. La fatigue faisait trembler ses jambes ainsi que ses mains. Et il avait terriblement faim. Naruto mis la main devant ses yeux pour se cacher un peu du soleil et observer la jeune fille. Celle-ci s'approchait d’ailleurs de lui :  
\- Ça va ?  
\- Oui, c’était de la rigolade !  
\- Tu as l’air épuisé.  
\- Je n’ai pas mangé depuis hier midi.

La jeune fille était maintenant debout face à lui. A première vue, elle avait l’air d’être un peu plus grande que Naruto. Son visage portait encore quelques rondeurs de l’enfance et en même temps ses traits paraissaient fins et gracieux. Ses cheveux longs et noirs étaient maintenant relâchés et ondulaient légèrement jusqu’à ses omoplates. Les quelques fines mèches qui entouraient son visage lui donnait un côté mystérieux. Elle portait un tee-shirt plutôt ample qui ne montrait que peu ses formes, néanmoins Naruto devinait une belle musculature harmonieuse. La jeune fille portait un short s’arrêtant avant le genou, laissant apparaître une peau blanche et parfaite. Elle était vraiment belle, et Naruto ne put s'empêcher de lui trouver des ressemblances avec Sasuke : sa couleur de peau, ses traits, ses cheveux et… ses yeux. Ses yeux qui étaient d'ailleurs en train de le fixer. Pris sur le fait, Naruto se mit à rougir violemment. La jeune fille s'accroupit alors devant lui et lui fit un grand sourire :  
\- Merci pour ton aide.  
\- Bah, c’est normal…

Le jeune garçon détournait le regard, intimidé par celui de la jeune fille. Cette dernière se redressa et vint s'asseoir près de lui avant de fouiller dans ses poches et de ressortir une barre énergétique. Elle la tendit à Naruto qui fixait déjà cet encas avec envie :  
\- Tiens, ça va te remettre en forme.  
\- Merci !!! dit Naruto avant de se jeter sur le précieux cadeau que lui tendait la jeune fille.  
\- Alors, d’où vient mon sauveur ? Et comment s’appelle-t-il ?  
\- Je suis un Ninja de Konoha et je m’appelle Naruto Uzumaki !  
\- Je me disais bien que ce bandeau m’était familier, dit-elle en désignant celui que Naruto portait sur son front.  
\- Tu es de Konoha toi aussi ?

La jeune fille marqua un silence avant d’esquisser un sourire et de répondre :  
\- Si on veut, dans un sens… Mais je connais surtout quelqu’un qui vient de là-bas. Il parait que c’est un joli village. Que viens-tu faire par ici ? Tu es tout seul ?  
\- Je suis en mission avec mon équipe pour ramener un truc à la vieille Tsunade. On va au pays de la terre, expliqua Naruto. Malheureusement, on a dû se séparer et j’essayais de retrouver un de mes amis quand je suis tombé sur toi. Tu ne t’es toujours pas présentée d’ailleurs !  
\- C’est vrai, tu as raison, pouffa la jeune fille. Je m’appelle Naoko. Naoko U…

Un sifflement retentit au loin et la jeune fille se leva aussitôt sans prendre le temps de finir sa phrase. Elle offrit un nouveau sourire à Naruto :  
\- Je suis ravie d’avoir fait ta connaissance, peut-être que nos routes se recroiseront, qui sait ?  
\- Mais att…!  
Naoko ne laissa pas le jeune ninja finir et lui tourna le dos avant de s’enfoncer très rapidement dans la forêt. Le coeur de Naruto loupa un battement. Le symbole dans le dos de la jeune fille... Il l’avait clairement reconnu, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Naoko courait dans la forêt avec une facilité déconcertante. Évitant tous les obstacles en finesse, elle avançait rapidement. La jeune fille aperçut enfin l’adulte qui l’avait sifflée et se jeta dans ses bras en venant immédiatement s’y lover. En réponse à son étreinte, la personne esquissa un sourire et passa une main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille :  
\- On commençait à s’inquiéter, tu ne traines pas autant, d’habitude.  
\- D’habitude, je n’ai pas le droit d’utiliser essentiellement le taijutsu, répliqua Naoko, la mine boudeuse.  
\- C’est pour ça que tu dois encore t’entrainer.  
La jeune fille fit la moue mais ne répondit pas. Elle quitta les bras du jeune homme et s’approcha de l’autre personne, non loin de lui, jusque-là restée silencieuse :  
\- Tu as pu faire ce que tu voulais à Iwa ?  
\- Évidemment, merdeuse. N’oublie pas à qui tu as à faire quand même, répondit son interlocuteur, la mine triomphante.  
\- A Deidara, le seul et l’unique ! s'esclaffa la jeune fille avant de se retourner vers le premier homme et de reprendre : \- Au fait, j’ai croisée un ninja de Konoha.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Oui, il est venu à mon “secours” quand j’affrontais les deux idiots. Il s’appelle Naruto Uzumaki, ça te dit quelque chose ?  
\- Oui, c’est un ami de Sasuke.  
\- Et le réceptacle du renard à neuf queues, souligna Deidara.  
\- Oh… Il y a des chances que nous le rencontrions à nouveau alors ? demanda la jeune fille.  
\- Ça ne fait aucun doute. Maintenant, en route, Kisame et Sasori doivent déjà nous attendre.

Naoko marqua un temps d’attente avant de les suivre et de reprendre la parole :  
\- Dis Ita, tu pourras encore me parler de Konoha ?  
\- Peut-être ce soir, si tu ne mets pas une nouvelle fois Kisame en colère.  
La jeune fille lâcha un léger rire puis se tut et suivit les deux membres de l’Akatsuki.


	4. Il doit mourir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à tous d'être arrivé jusqu'ici !
> 
> Un immense merci à LafrenchQ de me corriger et de m'aider dans la reformulation de mes chapitres !
> 
> Sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre 4 ! Bonne lecture !

Naruto passa les portes de leur gîte. La porte d'entrée donnait directement sur un grand salon orné de bois. Le sol était un parquet en bois clair et brillant. Les murs quant à eux étaient peints d'un bleu un peu grisâtre et quelques poutres en bois venaient soutenir la structure. Des fauteuils en tissu gris étaient disposés autours de tables basses, elles aussi en bois, un peu partout dans la pièce. Un feu crépitait dans l'âtre de la cheminée et une douce odeur de pin s'en dégageait. Face à l'entrée se situait un bureau d'accueil où une femme était assise.

Sur tout le chemin du retour, Naruto n'avait fait que réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce qu'il avait vu, et ça, Naruto en était persuadé, c'était le symbole des Uchiwa. Cet éventail blanc et rouge si reconnaissable. Lorsqu'il avait vu la jeune fille de dos et à contre jour, Naruto n'avait pas pu voir le symbole des Uchiwa. Il avait cru reconnaître Sasuke car Naoko bougeait de la même façon que lui et avait à peu près la même morphologie.

Il était impossible que cela puisse être vrai. Un rêve. Il n'y avait que cette solution-là. Et pourtant, sa main était en contact avec une preuve irréfutable. Dans la poche de son pantalon se trouvait le sachet plastique qui avait contenu la barre énergétique. Naruto ne cessait de faire rouler le morceau de plastique entre ses doigts. Comment était-ce possible ? Itachi avait-il épargné quelqu'un d'autre ? Avait-il oublié une de ses cibles ? A première vue, cela semblait complètement impossible. D'où venait cette fille et qui était-elle vraiment ?

\- Ohey, Naruto.

Ledit Naruto releva la tête et se retrouva à quelques centimètres du nez de Sakura. Pris par surprise, il recula et trébucha avant de finir étalé sur les fesses. Il fixa quelques instants son amie et d'un coup, il se remémora toute la journée d'hier. Leur course dans la forêt, les bruits de lutte au loin, Kakashi qui leur demande de contourner le combat… Et Sasuke… Cet idiot d'Uchiwa qui était parti de nuit à la recherche de son frère. Tout ça à cause d'une phrase dit par un vieil homme ! Rien que d'y penser, la colère montait en lui. Naruto secoua la tête et se releva. Il scruta la pièce et sa colère disparut pour laisser place à la peur. Était-il arrivé quelque chose à Sasuke ?

Un peu plus loin, Kakashi était assis dans un des fauteuils, les coudes sur ses genoux et un verre d'eau était en face de lui.

\- Sasuke n'est pas rentré ?

\- Il se repose dans une chambre, dit Kakashi. Tu devrais en faire autant, nous reprendrons la route après manger.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Il est blessé ? s'inquiéta Naruto.

\- Dans son estime sûrement, mais physiquement il va bien, le rassura son professeur. Va dormir.

Naruto regarda son professeur puis acquiesça. Maintenant qu'il savait Sasuke sain et sauf, il aurait bien dormi la journée entière, mais c'était un peu trop demander. Sakura lui remit une clef pour lui permettre d'accéder à la chambre.

Le jeune blond se dirigea alors vers les douches. Il s'agissait d'une grande pièce où une dizaine de cabines étaient alignées. Naruto entra dans la deuxième et se déshabilla. Il accrocha ses vêtements sur la porte et alluma le robinet. Il soupira d'aise et ses muscles se relachèrent sous l'action de l'eau chaude. Après s'être bien rincé, il enfila une tenue décontractée avant d'aller directement dans la chambre.

Les rideaux de la pièce étaient tirés mais Naruto devina que les murs étaient entièrement recouverts de bois. Trois lits simples étaient alignés dans la pièce et un lit superposé leur faisait face. Dans le lit le plus éloigné, Naruto réussi à deviner la silhouette de son ami. La respiration calme et lente, Sasuke semblait dormir à poings fermés. Pendant un instant, le blond hésita à le réveiller. Il avait réellement envie de lui parler et surtout de lui poser quelques questions.

Naruto finit par soupirer avant de s'assoir sur le premier lit. Il défit ses chaussures et s'allongea sous la couette. Le matelas était doux et moelleux. Une odeur de propre emplit les narines de Naruto avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux. Il s'endormit très rapidement. Ses rêves furent peuplés de jeunes filles brunes et mystérieuses ressemblant étrangement à Naoko…

Quelques heures plus tard, après un bon et copieux déjeuner, l'équipe 7 était de nouveau en route pour le pays de la terre. Sasuke n'avait pas décroché un seul mot depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés au village. Il gardait les sourcils froncés, la tête rentrée dans les épaules et les mains dans les poches. La colère semblait suinter de tous les pores de sa peau et il marchait un peu en retrait. Sakura avait tenté plusieurs fois de le faire parler, mais sans succès. Elle avait fini par abandonner et parlait à présent avec Naruto :

\- Au fait, Naruto. On peut savoir pourquoi tu ne répondais pas à la radio ?

\- Je crois que mon matériel est tombé en panne pendant la nuit. J'ai essayé de vous joindre plusieurs fois mais impossible.

Naruto marchait aux côtés de Sakura, les mains derrière la tête. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de parler de Naoko et il en mourait d'envie. Mais comment aborder le sujet sans braquer Sasuke une bonne fois pour toutes ? Aborder la disparition du clan Uchiwa, c'était aussi aborder Itachi. Et ça, le blond le savait, ça risquait de rendre son ami d'encore plus mauvaise humeur. En même temps, peut-être que cela le ferait sortir de son silence ?

\- Hey, Sasuke, se lança Naruto.

Le brun ne répondit pas. Il fallait s'en douter.

\- Est-ce que, dans ton clan, il y avait une certaine Naoko Uchiwa ?

Sasuke s'arrêta net. Il releva la tête et regarda Naruto. Il faisait beau et le soleil brillait fort, se reflétant dans les yeux du blond. Mais, même après l'avoir dévisagé plusieurs secondes, Sasuke ne vit aucun sourire moqueur sur le visage de son ami. Pendant un court instant, Sasuke avait juste eu envie de le frapper. Son ami était-il réellement sérieux ? Ce crétin voulait-il réellement le faire sortir de ses gonds ?

Kakashi de son côté s'était tourné vers Naruto. La question de celui-ci était étrange et trop précise pour être posée au hasard. Le blond continuait de regarder Sasuke et se permit d'insister :

\- C'est une vrai question. Est-ce qu'une Naoko Uchiwa de Konoha te dit quelque chose ?

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? rétorqua Sasuke. Tu ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à ma famille ?!

\- Je sais, dit Naruto en se grattant la tempe et en détournant le regard un peu gêné, mais si je te demande ça… c'est que…

\- C'est que quoi ?!

\- Je l'ai rencontrée.

\- Quoi ?!

Sasuke était à présent face à Naruto. La colère qu'il contenait en lui depuis si longtemps était à son paroxysme. Son rythme cardiaque et sa respiration s'étaient accélérés. Son corps entier était sous tension et la haine le prenait complètement aux tripes.

Sasuke dévisageait toujours Naruto et il crut voir l'espace d'un instant la peur passer dans ses yeux d'azur. Le jeune brun ne se rendit pas compte que son Sharingan était maintenant activé et que la marque d'Orochimaru commençait à le piquer dans l'épaule. Pour Sasuke, nul doute que Naruto avait été victime d'une illusion de son frère. Preuve qu'il avait eu raison et qu'Itachi était peut-être encore dans les environs :

\- Parle ! Où étais-tu ?! Qu'as-tu vu ?!

\- Ça... s'est passé ce matin, raconta Naruto en reculant un peu. J'avais abandonné l'idée de te chercher et je m'apprêtais à rentrer lorsque j'ai entendu un combat. J'y suis allé et c'est là que je l'ai rencontrée. Elle se battait avec deux personnes et j'ai cru que c'était toi. Je suis allé l'aider et ensuite nous avons discuté un peu. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était originaire de Konoha et qu'elle connaissait une personne habitant là-bas. Elle a juste eu le temps de se présenter avant d'être appelée par quelqu'un dans la forêt. C'est quand elle est partie, et qu'elle m'a tourné le dos, que j'ai vu le symbole des Uchiwa.

Tous les muscles du corps de Sasuke étaient tendus. Il avait passé la nuit entière à chercher son frère et c'est Naruto qui l'avait trouvé ? Cet idiot s'était encore fait berner par une illusion :

\- C'était Itachi !

\- Je te dis que c'était une fille !

\- Espèce de crétin, tu as été victime d'une illusion ! Mon frère t'a fait voir ce qu'il voulait et toi, tu n'as rien capté !

En prononçant ces mots, Sasuke avait attrapé Naruto par le col de sa veste et l'avait plaqué violemment contre un arbre :

\- Où étais-tu ?

\- Sasuke, calme-toi !

Naruto soutint le regard de Sasuke sans se démonter. Il savait que Sasuke réagirait mal, mais il n'avait pas imaginé à quel point. C'est en recevant un premier coup de poing en pleine figure que Naruto réalisa l'étendue de la colère de son ami :

\- Où étais-tu, Naruto ?!

Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà Kakashi avait attrapé Sasuke et l'avait cloué à terre. Le brun se débattit jusqu'à ce qu'une douleur dans l'épaule le foudroie littéralement : la marque d'Orochimaru commençait à progresser sur son corps. Il poussa un cri de douleur puis cessa de se débattre, complètement paralysé par la souffrance. Son professeur enchaîna rapidement plusieurs signes avant d'apposer sa main sur le cou de Sasuke pour empêcher la marque de progresser. Ce n'était pas le moment que Sasuke perde le contrôle.

Complètement tétanisée, Sakura avait regardé la scène sans réagir. Naruto, lui, se massait la joue, sonné par le geste de son ami.

\- Il doit… mourir…, murmura Sasuke avant de s'évanouir.

Le professeur se releva et prit Sasuke dans ses bras :

\- On annule la mission. Rentrons maintenant, je ferai un rapport à Tsunade à notre retour.

\- Mais, Kakashi-sensei…

\- Naruto, ne discute pas, coupa Kakashi. Sasuke n'est plus en état de continuer. Il y a fort à parier qu'il ne se réveillera pas avant un moment et on ne peut pas se permettre d'aller dans un autre pays comme ça. De plus, il est clair que ce qui s'est passé à votre examen l'a beaucoup remué, plus que ce qu'il ne veut bien dire.

Naruto aurait bien eu envie de répliquer encore une fois mais un regard vers Sakura suffit à le convaincre de se taire. La jeune fille était aux bords des larmes. Il s'approcha d'elle et ramassa le sac de Sasuke :

\- Allons-y Sakura… Nous avons de la route à faire…

Et c'est ainsi que l'équipe 7 reprit la route du retour en silence. Naruto restait proche de Sakura et lui lançait souvent des regards inquiets. Il aurait voulu prendre la main de la jeune fille et la soutenir moralement mais il se sentait vraiment coupable. Coupable d'avoir énervé Sasuke et de l'avoir poussé à bout. En parlant de Naoko, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait cherché à faire. Lui voulait juste des réponses à toutes les questions que la jeune fille avait laissées dans son sillage.

\- Naruto, Sakura.

\- Oui, Kakashi-sensei ? répondit la jeune fille.

\- Je souhaite que vous ne parliez pas de ce qui s'est passé à qui que ce soit. Je ferai moi-même mon rapport à notre Hokage. Je pense que Sasuke a raison. Tu as sûrement été victime d'une illusion, Naruto. Par acquit de conscience, je vais me renseigner donc tiens-toi tranquille et ne le crie pas sur tous les toits en attendant.

Naruto regarda son professeur et acquiesça simplement de la tête. Ses doigts vinrent chercher le sachet vide dans sa poche et, une nouvelle fois, il le fit tourner entre ses doigts. Ce petit morceau de plastique, aussi insignifiant soit-il, continuait de mettre le doute dans l'esprit de Naruto. Lui-même ne savait pas si ce qui s'était passé avait été complètement réel. Mais il voulait y croire : cette jeune fille était bien là, quelque part.

Ils continuèrent de marcher quelques heures avant de s'arrêter dans les bois pour dormir. Sakura resta près de Sasuke toute la nuit pendant que Naruto et Kakashi préparaient le campement. La jeune fille ne cessait de regarder Sasuke, toujours inconscient. Elle avait eu si peur quand celui-ci avait crié et s'était emporté. Depuis qu'Orochimaru avait laissé ce sceau maudit, le jeune Uchiwa n'était plus le même. Elle espérait de tout son coeur que son ami revienne rapidement à la raison et reprenne un comportement normal. Sakura se sentait terriblement impuissante face à cette situation et cela la rendait triste. Naruto n'avait vraiment pas été malin une fois de plus en racontant ces inepties.

La nuit tomba rapidement et l'équipe 7 eu droit à un magnifique ciel étoilé. La lune était pleine et leur offrait une excellente visibilité, même en pleine forêt. Durant la nuit, Naruto, Kakashi et Sakura montèrent la garde à tour de rôle. Tout était paisible et calme, seuls quelques hululements venaient s'ajouter au bruit du feu qui crépitait.

Ils repartirent très tôt le lendemain matin, toujours en direction de Konoha. L'équipe 7 arriva aux portes du village en milieu d'après-midi. Kakashi libéra ses deux élèves et récupéra le sac de Sasuke. Avec ce dernier toujours inconscient, il se dirigea vers l'hôpital pour que le brun soit rapidement pris en charge. Le professeur prit ensuite la direction du bureau de l'hokage : il avait beaucoup de chose à raconter.


	5. Retour à Konoha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous et bienvenus dans ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira et je vous dit à très vite pour le chapitre 6 ! :p
> 
> Un immense merci à LafrenchQ, ma béta qui prend beaucoup de son temps pour me corriger !

Kakashi frappa avant d'entrer dans le bureau de Tsunade. Le bureau de l'Hokage se trouvait en face de la porte et une montagne de documents était déposée dessus. La pièce, quant à elle, était grande et circulaire. Le carrelage était d'un marron plutôt clair mais, malgré les immenses fenêtres qui prenaient quasiment la moitié de la pièce, l'endroit était assez sombre. Tsunade fut quelque peu surprise de voir Kakashi, d'autant qu'il venait les mains vides :

\- J'ai dû annuler la mission, expliqua-t-il.

L'Hokage fronça les sourcils et croisa ses mains devant elle avant d'y appuyer sa tête. Kakashi reprit :

\- Nous approchions de la frontière du pays de la terre lorsque nous avons entendu des bruits de combat. Je suis parti en reconnaissance et j'ai vu deux personnes appartenant à l'Akatsuki allant vers Konoha. J'ai laissé mes élèves en retrait et leur ai fait contourner l'affrontement. Ils sont arrivés dans un village où nous devions dormir, mais Sasuke a cru que son frère n'était pas loin et est parti à sa recherche. Naruto a tenté de le ramener mais n'a pas réussi à le retrouver. Hier matin, il a aidé une jeune fille qui se battait contre deux autres personnes. Celle-ci portait apparemment le symbole des Uchiwa sur elle et a dit s'appeler Naoko.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est ce que Naruto nous a raconté. Il est aussi possible que Naruto ait été dupé par Itachi Uchiwa et sa technique d'illusion. En entendant ça, Sasuke est devenu fou et a attaqué Naruto. La marque d'Orochimaru s'est réveillée et j'ai dû intervenir.

\- Où se trouve Sasuke ?

\- Je l'ai déposé à l'hôpital, je ne pense pas qu'il reprendra connaissance avant plusieurs jours. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il arrivera à lutter contre la marque encore longtemps. Est-ce qu'une Naoko Uchiwa est présente dans les registres du village ?

\- Si Sasuke se laisse aller à la facilité en utilisant la marque d'Orochimaru, nous serons contraints de l'enfermer.

Puis Tsunade marqua un temps de réflexion. La question que venait de lui poser Kakashi la rendait dubitative :

\- Concernant une Uchiwa répondant à ce nom, je n'en ai pas connaissance, mais je vais vérifier. Je te remercie, Kakashi, reprit Tsunade, je vais convoquer Naruto pour avoir plus de détails.

\- Bien, dit Kakashi en s'inclinant légèrement. Je pense que Sasuke devrait rester au village un temps.

\- Oui, nous allons garder un oeil sur lui quelques temps. Merci, tu peux y aller.

Kakashi acquiesça et sortit de la pièce. Tsunade, quant à elle, était entrée en pleine réflexion. Naoko Uchiwa… Elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'une personne répondant à ce nom du temps où le clan était encore vivant. Tout cela paraissait assez étrange. Pourquoi Itachi, s'il avait été sur place, aurait pris la peine de créer l'illusion d'une fausse Uchiwa ? Bien que possible, cette explication restait peu probable aux yeux de l'Hokage. Non, il devait y avoir autre chose… Elle se leva de sa chaise, contourna son bureau et sortit de la pièce pour se rendre dans la salle des archives. Là-bas, Tsunade commença à regarder les intitulés des dossiers. Rapidement, elle trouva le registre des naissances. Elle sortit l'énorme livre de la bibliothèque et alla s'asseoir à une petite table dans un coin de la pièce. Lentement, elle ouvrit le registre et commença à examiner les noms qui y étaient inscrits.

Deux jours plus tard, Sasuke se réveilla enfin. La première chose qu'il vit fut le plafond blanc de la chambre d'hôpital dans laquelle il se trouvait. La fenêtre de la pièce, lui montra qu'il pleuvait fort ce jour là. Après quelques instants à regarder dehors, le brun tourna doucement la tête à droite et s'aperçut qu'il était sous perfusion. Ses idées étaient encore floues mais il tenta de se remémorer les derniers évènements. Il ne se souvenait pas s'être battu et encore moins blessé, pourtant son épaule gauche le lançait énormément.

Dans un élan de courage, il se redressa et s'assit sur le lit avant de regarder autour de lui. Il était seul dans la chambre, entouré de divers appareils de mesures. Depuis combien de temps était-il ici ? Qui l'y avait amené et pourquoi ? Tant de questions auxquelles Sasuke tentait de répondre tandis qu'un mal de tête commençait à monter rapidement dans ses tempes.

Le bruit de la porte le fit se tourner et il aperçut Sakura entrer. Celle-ci le regarda et lui offrit un sourire timide avant de s'approcher et de s'assoir à son chevet :

\- Tu es enfin réveillé, on s'est beaucoup inquiété, tu sais…

\- Que s'est il passé ? demanda Sasuke d'une voix un peu rauque.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas ? Nous nous dirigions vers le pays de la terre quand tu t'es énervé et... tu as attaqué Naruto.

Ça y est. Tout lui revenait en mémoire. La mission et son altercation avec Naruto. Sasuke serra les poings. La colère montait déjà en lui et il devait se contrôler :

\- Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?

\- Deux jours. La marque qu'Orochimaru t'a faite s'est réveillée et Kakashi a dû te maîtriser… Comment tu te sens ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas et haussa les épaules. C'est à ce moment que Naruto entra à son tour dans la pièce et sourit en voyant son ami :

\- Sasuke ! Tu es enfin réveillé ?

\- Ça ne se voit pas crétin ? répliqua le jeune garçon.

\- Oh ça va, hein, pas la peine d'être désagréable, dit Naruto en se rapprochant. T'as franchement été nul sur ce coup-là. A cause de toi, la mission a été annulée !

\- Si tu ne racontais pas d'histoire, je ne me serais pas énervé !

\- J'ai dit la vérité !

Sakura serra les poings. Les deux garçons étaient en train de monter en pression et elle ne voulait pas que ça dégénère :

\- Tu as été voir notre Hokage ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? coupa Sakura.

Naruto avait été convoqué le matin même. Il avait presque subi un interrogatoire complet pour tenter de démêler le vrai du faux. Malheureusement, malgré tous les détails qu'avait tenté d'apporter le jeune ninja, le mystère demeurait entier :

\- Elle n'a rien trouvé, répondit Naruto en secouant la tête. La vieille m'a dit qu'à aucun moment, on ne mentionnait une "Naoko Uchiwa" dans le moindre registre.

\- Il n'y a jamais eu de Naoko Uchiwa, reprit Sasuke, un peu plus calme.

\- … Y a t-il une branche Uchiwa qui aurait pu naître dans d'autres pays ? essaya Naruto.

\- Impossible. Tout le clan résidait à Konoha.

\- Je sais ce que je dit, je n'ai pas rêvé, cette fille existe bel et bien !

Avant que Sasuke ait pu de nouveau répondre et s'énerver, Sakura prit la parole une nouvelle fois :

\- Peut-être que tu l'as réellement rencontrée mais qu'elle t'a menti. Elle ne fait sûrement pas partie du clan Uchiwa.

\- Mais pourquoi aurait-elle eu ce symbole dans le dos alors ?!

\- Je n'en sais rien, Naruto. Il y a plein de raisons possibles ! Elle cherchait peut-être à usurper une identité ? Une chose est certaine, si ça avait été une Uchiwa, il y aurait une trace d'elle quelque part dans les registres. Elle n'est pas née à Konoha et n'y a pas grandi, c'est tout. Maintenant, laissons cette affaire de côté, les garçons, d'accord ?

Naruto acquiesça légèrement de la tête avant de regarder Sasuke. Celui-ci laissa passer un temps avant de soupirer et de hocher la tête à son tour. Il en était convaincu, cette fille avait été inventée de toutes pièces par son frère. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas réussi à mettre la main dessus et Itachi s'était enfui. Sasuke devait oublier cette Naoko et se concentrer pleinement sur sa raison de vivre : tuer Itachi Uchiwa.

Depuis ce jour, l'équipe 7 ne parla plus de cette histoire. Tsunade avait fait envoyer des Anbu pour tenter de retrouver les membres de l'Akatsuki que Kakashi avait vus. Malheureusement, sans succès. L'hokage décida donc de clôturer ce dossier.

Sasuke sortit de l'hôpital le jour même et reprit le cours de sa vie. Cependant, son esprit était entièrement tourné vers la vengeance. Avec cette mission qui avait été un échec, Sasuke était maintenant persuadé que Konoha n'avait plus rien à lui apprendre, il fallait qu'il se tourne vers d'autres solutions. Et l'une d'elle était toute trouvée.


	6. Retour aux sources

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et bienvenus dans ce nouveau chapitre !
> 
> J'espère que celui-ci vous plairas car nous avons beaucoup travaillés dessus avec ma correctrice LafrenchQ !
> 
> Bonne lecture et à très vite !

Les mois puis les années avaient passé. Sasuke avait fini par déserter le village de Konoha pour rejoindre les rangs d'Orochimaru. Naruto, quant à lui, après avoir tout tenté pour ramener son ami, était parti s'entraîner aux côtés de Jiraiya et avait quitté le village avec ce dernier. Sakura était restée avec Tsunade pour apprendre à maîtriser son chakra dans des buts médicinaux.

C'est par un beau matin de printemps que Naruto et Jiraya passèrent les portes de Konoha. Le jeune blond avait bien grandi. Avec le temps, les rondeurs de l'enfance s'étaient évanouies pour laisser place à un beau jeune homme. Il s'était beaucoup entraîné et avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup mûri :

\- Alors Naruto, que comptes-tu faire maintenant que tu es rentré ? demanda Jiraya.

\- Je pense que je vais aller voir Tsunade, Sakura doit être avec elle !

\- Alors file, tu as suffisamment attendu ce moment.

Naruto eut un grand sourire et s'élança à travers le village. Il monta sur les toits des maisons pour aller plus vite. La vue qui s'offrait à lui le rendait particulièrement nostalgique : ces maisons, ces habitants et toutes ces odeurs de rue, c'était là qu'il avait grandi. Cela lui faisait un bien fou de revenir à Konoha.

Rapidement, il arriva dans le bâtiment de l'hokage et y entra. Il monta les escaliers en courant avant de frapper au bureau de Tsunade. Lorsqu'il en reçu l'autorisation, Naruto entra et fit face à Tsunade :

\- Ça fait un bail, la vieille ! commença Naruto.

\- Mais qui avons-nous là ? sourit Tsunade. Depuis quand es-tu revenu ?

\- Nous venons juste de rentrer, je pensais que Sakura serait avec vous.

\- Elle vient juste de partir, je l'envoie en mission aujourd'hui. Et tu tombes bien, il me manquait quelqu'un. Que dirais-tu de partir avec elle et son équipe pour une mission de rang C ?

\- Avec grand plaisir ! s'enthousiasma Naruto. En quoi consiste-t-elle ?

Tsunade lui tendit une fiche et Naruto s'avança pour la saisir. Il parcourut rapidement le morceau de papier avant de sourire et d'acquiescer :

\- Bon sang, une mission comme ça, ça va me rappeller le bon vieux temps ! Le dernier qu'on avait escorté au pays des vagues, c'était Tazuna !

\- Tu as peu de temps pour te préparer alors ne traine pas. Le reste de l'équipe s'est donné rendez-vous aux portes du village.

\- Bien compris ! dit Naruto en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Naruto ?

\- Oui ? Naruto se retourna et regarda Tsunade.

\- Bon retour parmi nous.

Naruto sourit et fut empli d'un immense sentiment de joie. Il sortit et alla récupérer son sac avant de se rendre au point de rendez-vous. Sakura était déjà sur place et, quand elle vit Naruto, son visage s'illumina :

\- Naruto, c'est bien toi ?

\- Oui, je suis de retour ! fit ce dernier. Ça faisait un moment, pas vrai ?

\- Presque trois ans si je ne me trompe. Tu as l'air d'avoir bien grandi. Je crois que tu me dépasses à présent !

Naruto la regarda et constata qu'en effet, il avait à présent plusieurs centimètres de plus que son amie. Quel plaisir de retrouver Sakura, une amie avec qui il avait partagé autant d'aventures ! Et quelle chance de partir une nouvelle fois avec elle en équipe !

\- Je viens d'aller voir Tsunade, je vous accompagne pour cette mission ! Avec qui partons-nous ?

\- Vraiment ? C'est super, on va faire équipe comme avant ! se réjouit Sakura avant de reprendre un peu de sérieux, nous partons avec Shikamaru et Kakashi.

Naruto pouffa à cette nouvelle : cela voulait dire qu'ils allaient devoir attendre leur ancien professeur. Mais, pour une fois, cela ne le dérangeait pas, bien au contraire. Il prit le temps de parler à Sakura, puis à Shikamaru qui les rejoignit peu de temps après.

Kakashi finit par arriver avec environ une heure de retard. Il était accompagné par leur cliente, une certaine Hanate Kizua. Le groupe put donc enfin prendre la route sous un magnifique ciel sans nuages, le tout dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Sakura s'occupa de raconter toutes les nouvelles du village depuis le départ de son ami. La promotion de Konoha-maru et de ses amis mit vraiment le jeune Uzumaki en joie.

Ils poursuivirent leur périple jusqu'au pays des vagues sans encombre. Une fois arrivés dans le village de la cliente, ils devaient y rester quelques jours. En effet, Sakura avait une seconde mission sur place : soigner les personnes malades. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait été envoyée pour une mission de rang C. Une épidémie avait ravagé le village et malheureusement, beaucoup de personnes avaient succombé. Les médecins sur place avaient été complètement dépassés et avaient fait appel aux villages ninjas environnants.

Tandis que Sakura prenait ses quartiers pour la seconde partie de sa mission, Shikamaru, Kakashi et Naruto commencèrent à venir en aide aux villageois. Les rues et maisons avaient été laissées à l'abandon et de nombreux travaux étaient à faire. Ensemble, les trois garçons relevèrent leurs manches et se mirent à l'ouvrage.

Dans un repère caché loin de là, un jeune garçon s'entraînait. La pièce dans laquelle il était n'avait pas la moindre fenêtre. C'était un immense espace carrelé de dalles noires et opaques où des dizaines de mannequins étaient éparpillés. Plusieurs piliers parallèles les uns aux autres soutenaient le plafond blanc.

Les mèches noires du jeune homme collaient à son visage à cause de la transpiration. Pourtant, sans relâche, il continuait de frapper le mannequin face à lui. Il lui fallait plus de puissance. Son chakra avait énormément progressé, mais ça ne suffisait pas.

Plus. Il lui en fallait toujours plus. Sasuke avait déserté son village il y a plusieurs années maintenant pour suivre Orochimaru. Celui-ci n'avait pas été vraiment tendre avec lui, mais, grâce à lui, le jeune Uchiwa avait pu énormément progresser. Lui aussi avait beaucoup grandi, et son acharnement lui valait aujourd'hui un corps parfaitement musclé et harmonieux :

\- Sasuke.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta et se redressa. Il essuya la sueur sur son front du revers de la main avant de prendre la serviette que lui tendait Orochimaru :

\- Je veux que tu partes dans trois jours avec Kabuto jusqu'au pays de la feuille. A l'est de Konoha, il y a un village dans lequel je veux que vous alliez. Une personne vous y attend pour vous remettre une fiole et un parchemin.

\- Pourquoi ne pas y aller vous-même ?

\- Ce n'était pas une demande, Sasuke, c'est un ordre, dit Orochimaru, froidement. Je veux que tu y ailles avec Kabuto.

Sasuke grogna et passa à côté d'Orochimaru. Bon sang, perdre son temps pour aller chercher des broutilles. Cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent ses derniers temps et cela le gonflait au plus haut point. Mais Sasuke le savait, si Orochimaru n'y allait pas lui-même, c'est bien parce qu'il ne pouvait pas. Ces derniers temps, son maître s'était affaibli au point de ne plus quitter le repère. L'heure où Orochimaru tenterait de lui prendre son corps approchait à grand pas.

En se mettant sous la douche, Sasuke repensa à son frère qu'il n'avait toujours pas réussi à abattre. Où était-il à présent ? La seule certitude de Sasuke, c'est que son frère était en vie, quelque part. Et un jour, oui un jour, il pourrait enfin se venger et restaurer l'honneur de son clan.

Trois jours après, Sasuke entra dans la pièce principale du repère pour rejoindre son coéquipier. Kabuto n'avait pas intérêt à trainer, Sasuke ne l'attendrait pas. Il aperçut le jeune homme et sans un mot, les deux ninjas se mirent en route. La journée semblait assez couverte et il y avait fort à parier que la pluie serait de la partie. "Merveilleux, il ne manquait plus que ça" pensa Sasuke. Cela allait forcément les ralentir. Malheureusement pour eux, Sasuke avait raison. En milieu de journée, la pluie se mit à tomber. Avec elle, la nuit arriva très rapidement et les deux ninjas furent contraints de trouver un abri pour dormir.

Le lendemain, Sasuke obligea Kabuto à repartir aux aurores. Pas question de perdre du temps dans ce genre de mission idiote. Kabuto pesta mais suivit quand même le jeune Uchiwa. Franchement, mise à part son corps, Sasuke n'avait rien pour lui avec son caractère exécrable, pensait-il. Kabuto ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Orochimaru avait choisi d'entraîner le jeune Uchiwa. Il avait du talent, c'était indéniable, mais il n'était pas facile de raisonner Sasuke quand celui-ci avait une idée en tête. Et il avait souvent une idée en tête. La même d'ailleurs, depuis des années maintenant. Kabuto en était persuadé, il y avait d'autres corps beaucoup plus faciles à forger que celui-ci. Mais Orochimaru en avait décidé autrement et Kabuto ne pouvait pas aller à l'encontre de sa volonté.

Soudainement, Sasuke s'arrêta net, sortant Kabuto de sa rêverie. Le jeune Uchiwa intima l'ordre à son partenaire de se taire et se dissimula dans un arbre. Quelques instants plus tard, des bruits de pas se firent entendre et Sasuke se tassa un peu plus sur lui-même. La pression était montée d'un coup dans leur équipe. De là où il était, Kabuto ne voyait pas bien le chemin. Un regard vers Sasuke lui fit comprendre que le jeune homme avait aussi des difficultés à voir qui étaient les personnes qui arrivaient.

Le jeune Uchiwa était concentré sur les bruits qu'il percevait. Son ouïe fine lui permit de déceler le pas de deux personnes. L'une d'entre elles avait un pas beaucoup plus lourd que l'autre et Sasuke crut deviner que la seconde était une femme ou un jeune adolescent. Lorsque les deux voyageurs arrivèrent à sa hauteur, le sang de Sasuke se glaça dans ses veines.

Itachi.

Ni une, ni deux, Sasuke partit à l'attaque. Il avait complètement oublié sa mission, ce pourquoi il était venu. Plus rien n'existait autour de lui. Sa chance de tuer son frère était enfin là ! Depuis le temps qu'il s'entraînait, il se sentait prêt. Ses gestes étaient précis et puissants. Cette fois, c'était sûr, son frère allait mourir.

Il porta un premier coup à Itachi en visant la tête. Celui-ci l'arrêta d'une seule main avant de se reculer :

\- Je ne pensais pas te trouver ici, petit frère.

Sasuke grogna de rage. Itachi lui parlait d'une manière complètement neutre, comme si de rien n'était ! Il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et repartit à l'attaque. Pas question que son frère s'échappe encore une fois :

\- Je vais te tuer, ici et maintenant !

Sasuke porta un nouveau coup, mais alors qu'il croyait enfin avoir touché Itachi, il se retrouva face à une jeune fille qu'il n'avait jamais vue.

\- Tant que je serai là, tu ne toucheras pas à un seul de ses cheveux.

Bon sang, mais… face à lui… cette jeune fille avait deux sharingans ?!


	7. Rencontre

Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Devant lui, une jeune fille qui devait avoir son âge portait dans sa pupille deux Sharingans niveau trois. C'était tout bonnement impossible ! Le jeune Uchiwa recula :

\- Qui es-tu, toi !?

La jeune fille, toujours sur ses gardes et en protection devant Itachi, sourit légèrement. Itachi soupira et ferma les yeux avant de se pincer l'arête du nez :

\- Je t'avais demandé de ne pas te mettre en avant si ce genre de chose arrivait.

\- C'est un cas de force majeure, non ?

\- J'aurais pu m'en occuper.

\- Dans ton état ? Certainement pas. Va rejoindre Deidara et Kisame, je vous couvre.

La jeune fille ne quittait pas Sasuke des yeux en gardant un sourire sur ses lèvres. Itachi laissa passer un temps avant de soupirer à nouveau. Il regarda Sasuke et reprit la parole :

\- Je t'ai promis ce combat et nous le ferons, mais aujourd'hui, tu n'es pas ma priorité. Nao, tâche de faire vite, nous t'attendrons au point que l'on s'est fixé.

\- Reste ici, Itachi !

Sasuke tenta d'avancer vers son frère mais la jeune fillei fit une nouvelle fois obstacle. Quelques instants plus tard, Itachi avait disparu. Merde ! Il avait eu sa chance et cette garce était venu tout gâcher !

\- Qui es-tu à la fin ?!

\- Je m'appelle Naoko Uchiwa. Itachi me tuerait si j'en disais plus, alors tu devras te contenter de ça.

L'espace d'un instant, le coeur de Sasuke loupa un battement. Son esprit se rappela aussitôt son altercation avec Naruto. L'histoire remontait maintenant à plusieurs années. Cette fille existait donc réellement et n'était pas une illusion ? Qu'importe, Sasuke devait rester concentré. Pour l'instant, ce n'était pas elle le plus important. Il pouvait encore rattraper Itachi s'il s'y prenait bien. Mais il devait faire vite. Le jeune Uchiwa d'observa son adversaire. S'il fallait la tuer pour rattraper Itachi, qu'il en soit ainsi. C'est avec cette dernière pensée que Sasuke se jeta sur son ennemi.

Le combat faisait rage et Kabuto, toujours caché, n'en loupait pas une miette. A première vue, les adversaires avaient une puissance plutôt équivalente. Sasuke semblait avoir plus de force brute mais la jeune fille compensait avec sa rapidité. Kabuto observait les deux adversaires se faisant face. Il ne cessait d'examiner le visage de cette fille : pas de doute, elle aussi portait deux sharingans. Comment une telle chose était possible ? Itachi avait donc laissé la vie sauve à une autre personne que son petit frère ? Mais c'était quelqu'un que Sasuke ne semblait pas connaître. Y avait-il une branche Uchiwa dans un autre pays ?

Sasuke était forcé d'avouer que son adversaire était forte. Chaque coup qu'il réussissait à porter lui était aussitôt rendu. La jeune fille face à lui ne le ménageait pas, elle réussissait même à être un peu plus rapide que lui, et le temps ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Si ça continuait, son frère lui échapperait définitivement.

Dans un grognement, Sasuke décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure et activa le sceau d'Orochimaru. Il n'avait pas le temps de jouer. Peu importe qui était cette fille, pour le moment, elle n'était qu'un obstacle à franchir ou à abattre. Avec cette puissance libérée, il réussit enfin à prendre le dessus. Malgré tout, son adversaire arrivait encore à parer plusieurs de ses coups. Le regard de la jeune fille semblait avoir légèrement changé pendant la transformation de Sasuke. Elle avait l'air… en colère ?

\- Regarde-toi Sasuke ! Tu as vu à quoi tu t'abaisses pour obtenir plus de pouvoir ?! s'écria Naoko.

Sasuke vit alors un immense chakra brûlant envelopper son adversaire. Il fut contraint de reculer et pesta d'avantage. Kabuto, lui, était complètement sous le choc : ce qu'il voyait était tout bonnement ahurissant. Le chakra de la jeune fille était littéralement flamboyant. Il entourait Naoko comme une épaisse couche de protection. La végétation aux alentours de la jeune fille se consuma presque instantanément.

Naoko était devenue immobile, comme si son esprit était sorti de son corps et que son chakra avait pris le dessus sur elle. Était-ce possible qu'un chakra puisse avoir une telle force ? Enfin, la jeune fille releva la tête et regarda Sasuke avec toute la colère dont elle était animée.

\- Tu m'entends, Sasuke ?! Si tu veux battre Itachi, fais-le avec ta propre puissance, sinon ça ne vaut pas le coup !

\- Tu ne me connais pas, qui es-tu pour me faire la morale !? Tu ne sais rien de moi !

Sasuke repartit à l'attaque, encore plus déterminé. Sa technique avait complètement changé, cette fois il attaquait à distance. Naoko ne bougeait pas et laissait son chakra absorber toutes les charges de son adversaire. Elle semblait légèrement essoufflée mais ne quittait pas Sasuke du regard. Ce dernier accélérait encore son rythme, ne laissant aucun répit au chakra de la jeune fille. Aucun adversaire n'était invincible, cette fille ne faisait pas exception.

\- Sasuke, attention !

Trop tard. Sasuke avait eu à peine le temps d'entendre l'avertissement de Kabuto que déjà un jet de chakra venant de son adversaire était venu le percuter de plein fouet. Il s'écrasa violemment au sol et sa main fut sévèrement brûlée. Sa respiration avait été coupée par le choc et un filet de sang s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Sasuke devait réfléchir rapidement. Il se releva et observa une nouvelle fois son adversaire. Un sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres. A en juger par l'attitude de la jeune fille, cette technique était profondément énergivore. Le combat allait bientôt tourner à son avantage, Sasuke le savait. Il reprit donc ses attaques jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, son adversaire montre des signes de fatigue. Le chakra qui l'entourait faiblissait à vue d'oeil et bientôt, il disparut complètement. A l'instant où le chakra réintégra complètement son corps, Naoko se remit aussitôt en mouvement. Bien qu'essoufflée, elle continuait de tenir tête à Sasuke avec brio.

Kabuto pesta. Plus ils restaient ici, plus ils seraient vulnérables. Ils n'étaient pas très loin de Konoha et beaucoup de ninjas pouvaient passer par ici. Ce combat devait finir au plus vite. Comme pour confirmer ses craintes, il entendit des éclats de voix derrière lui : des ninjas avaient dû entendre le combat et se dirigeaient vers eux :

\- Sasuke, on doit partir maintenant !

Le jeune garçon jeta un coup d'oeil à Kabuto qui était sorti de sa cachette. Il entendit à son tour des voix et grogna. De toutes façons, il avait perdu trop de temps pour espérer retrouver Itachi. Et quand bien même il aurait réussi à le rattraper après ce combat, il était maintenant trop fatigué pour engager un duel aussi important. Sasuke se tourna de nouveau vers son adversaire et donna encore quelques coups, blessant un peu plus la jeune fille. Il réussi à l'attraper par le col et à la plaquer contre un arbre :

\- La prochaine fois que tu te mets en travers de mon chemin, je te tue. Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, tu n'auras jamais la puissance d'un véritable Uchiwa.

Sasuke relâcha son adversaire et la toisa du regard. Le sceau d'Orochimaru se rétracta et le jeune Uchiwa tourna les talons avant de rejoindre Kabuto et de s'enfuir. Itachi ne payait rien pour attendre, il le retrouverait et le tuerait, c'était certain.

Naoko s'appuya contre un arbre et reprit son souffle. Sasuke l'avait bien amochée et elle avait malencontreusement utilisé une technique qu'Itachi lui interdisait. Une chose était sûre, elle allait se prendre un sacré savon. Mais elle pourrait aussi râler après lui :

\- Et gna gna gna, faut pas blesser Sasuke… J't'en ficherais, moi, des "faut pas blesser Sasuke" ! Il s'est retenu, lui, peut-être ? Itachi, je te jure que tu vas m'entendre ! Ce gamin mérite une bonne raclée pour lui remettre les idées en place ! Non mais franchement, se servir de cette marque à la con pour m'affronter, mais quelle idée !

Naoko sortit de ses songes en entendant des pas se rapprocher. Elle devait maintenant retrouver les membres de l'Akatsuki qu'elle avait laissés un peu plus tôt. La jeune fille grogna et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Elle ne pouvait pas courir aussi vite qu'elle le souhaitait et maudit davantage Itachi. Les bruits derrière elle se rapprochaient et elle pensa qu'on l'avait sûrement repérée. Décidément, cette situation s'annonçait compliquée… Dans un nouveau soupir, la jeune fille changea de technique et se dissimula dans les arbres. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre sans se faire remarquer.

***

Sasuke suivait à présent Kabuto à travers la forêt. Son combat l'avait fatigué mais fort heureusement, il ne semblait pas gravement blessé. Après avoir couru sur plusieurs kilomètres, Kabuto consentit enfin à s'arrêter. Sans un mot, il se tourna vers le jeune Uchiwa et lui saisit la main droite. Sasuke se crispa et retint une grimace de douleur. C'était la main qui avait été le plus touchée dans le combat. Une brûlure à vif la recouvrait entièrement. Kabuto fronça les sourcils et fit asseoir Sasuke. Il sortit de son sac une trousse de soin et commença par appliquer une pommade sur la main endolorie. Ensuite, il la banda, avant de commencer à vérifier le reste des blessures du jeune homme. Kabuto fut soulagé de constater que Sasuke ne souffrait que de blessures légères. C'était d'ailleurs assez étonnant au vu de l'intensité du combat qu'il venait de mener. Il était sûre que, si ça avait été plus grave, Orochimaru se serait fâché après lui, Kabuto. Comme s'il était responsable de la connerie du jeune garçon ! Kabuto n'avait jamais demandé à être responsable de son cadet.

Après s'être assuré que Sasuke était en bonne santé, il se redressa :

\- On a encore de la route à faire, tu vas pouvoir continuer ?

\- Oui, affirma Sasuke en se relevant.

Sur ces dernières paroles, les deux garçons reprirent la route.


End file.
